


The Long Dark

by GraveFoxx7599



Category: Furry (Fandom), Grave Foxx - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen, Other, Paradox, Paradox Foxx, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveFoxx7599/pseuds/GraveFoxx7599
Kudos: 1





	1. The Lost Temple of a Lost Author

It was a great day for a explorer and his assistant to go out and search for what they’ve been looking for, for years now. The Wolf Explorer, Shadow Zabka, and his big, blue bird assistant, Blu Jaay, were driving a Jeep far into some kind of dark forest. Blu was amazed by the view of strange symbols marked on trees, as for Shadow, he was driving and looking forward-Therefore, he was too busy to understand what is soon to come.

Blu wanted to excite the mood by turning on music from the radio, but they didn't have any signal and it made Shadow a tad bit unsettled from the presence of static and some strange wavy sounds on the radio.

After a few minutes, Shadow parked their Jeep and hopped out, Blu stepped out too and Blu pulled out a small device that picks up interesting signals from old materials, or 'magic' if used properly. Blu shakes up his big, blue feathers to get comfortable with standing up, after been sitting in the passenger seat for so long.

"What should we bring, Shadow?" Blu asked curiously about safety and being well prepared. "Bring whatever you think is best for us to survive, of course... It will be a long time before we find what we're looking for. Plus, we won't be coming to the Jeep in quite some time." Shadow explained, grooming his fuzzy wolf tail. Blu nodded and went to the rear of the Jeep and grabbed a backpack full of survival gear, food, and even a First-Aid kit for health reasons, from the Jeep.

The two began to explore the forest for hours, stopping often to map their new adventure. Blu stopped in place once he had seen a blue, shiny, ruby catch his eye and, Shadow watched Blu pick it up. For a second, they heard a few clicks and the ground beneath them fell before them, like a large trap door.

They screamed for their lives, as if they're going to die when they hit to the bottom. Unfortunately, they’re split apart by tunnels separating them into two individual paths taking them to dark areas and into the unknown.

Finally, Shadow hit ground quite hard and passed out in a very dark and dank room. After he had awoken, he stood up and immediately dug into his pockets to find his lighter. He then ran along a wall and found a old torch handle, and he quickly lit the torch. He was startled to see where he was... A room full of decomposing bodies of poor, lost souls. The stone walls had old symbols and stories written on them, like the symbols on the trees he drove by earlier. Shadow quickly reacted and ran against the walls, trying to find a way out. He runs his paws along the wall and tries pushing against the stone bricks. Luckily for him, he pushed a brick inwards and it opened up a door for him to escape. Shadow ran down the stone halls and old ruins, looking for his bird assistant. "BLU?" He shouted aloud, deeply concerned about his partner being lost within this cursed place.

After running and searching for his blue bird friend, Shadow stopped in place only to see Blu, laying down in the center of a old hallway, in a beam of sunlight-or what could be sunlight. Shadow slowly approached in shock, registering if Blu is alive or not. Blu was motionless, but when Shadow knelt down to him, he awoke, startled, almost having a anxiety attack. Shadow tried to calm Blu by hugging him tightly, after a brief moment, Shadow smiled and helped Blu up and he lit up another torch handle for Blu, and them both decided to light up other torches in the hall. “All those years of experience and neither of us are dead,” Shadow chuckled softly as he playfully punched Blu's shoulder. They both began to walk down the halls after the torches were lit, intrigued by the writing on the walls, they stopped in a small room. It was a dead end. Blu looks around as Shadow lights more torches.

By total accident, Shadow tripped a wire and the entrance gets walled off by a large boulder. The ceiling began to lower as the two explorers began to panic with great fear for their lives, again! Shadow quickly spotted a cracked wall with a few bricks missing and started to kick it down, or at least try to, and it didn't budge at first but, when Blu started to help, the wall was taking some damage. The ceiling began to fall faster as Blu gave up and Shadow ran to the other side of the hall. Shadow ran towards the wall fast, and before passing Blu, Shadow tightly grabbed and hugged Blu tightly and charged at the wall with full speed-causing the wall to fall. The wall collapsed and the two explorers fell down a deep hole, what seems to be their demise. They saw dim lights at the bottom and even the ground. Before hitting the ground, Shadow hugged Blu tighter than before and made sure that he'd hit ground first so Blu would be okay.

Finally, they hit the bottom...


	2. The Author's Book

Hours, Days, Weeks... Time was endless. Blu was floating in a dark void. It felt like forever since the impact... Was this it? Was the adventure over? "No," Blu thought to himself, "The Adventure Can't be over."

Blu woke up, great pain rushed through his body. He checked his body, only to see that he has fractured, maybe even broken his left leg. Blu teared up heavily and tried to get up. After Blu got up, he looked over to Shadow. Shadow was motionless, not even breathing. Blu never thought that Shadow would sacrifice his life for Blu... Though, he always has been. Blu limped over to Shadow. The Big Blue Bird was terribly shocked to see his wolf friend, on the ground, probably dead. Blu shook Shadow's body, hopefully to wake him. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

Blu cried more, the loss of a great explorer and best friend was too much for him. Blu held Shadow's head up and kissed him deeply, hopefully thinking this is the first kiss and last goodbye. To Blu's surprise, Shadow kissed back, pulling Blu closer.

Minutes past, they stopped kissing and tears we're running down both of their faces. Shadow had broken his arm and Blu helped him up. "How did you survive?" Blu asked, still shocked. "I guess that kiss brought me back to reality." Shadow teased playfully. Blu blushed and looked around the room. "Where are we?" Ask Blu. "Hopefully closer to treasure." Shadow replied.

They both take a walk and stayed close. The hallway stretched far... To them, it was like they were living a loop, it wasn't fun, especially for Blu. Shadow noticed light at the end of the hallway so Shadow picked Blu and began to run towards it, but oddly enough, red magic glitter swirls around the two and they vanished.

Blu and Shadow were in a new environment, it was poorly lit and it was a large circular room. In the center of the room was a floating book.

Blu and Shadow looked at each other and approach the book. Shadow grabbed the book and opened it, to his surprise, there was one empty page and at the end of the book was a blood splatter. Shadow was mad to see the book, it was useless to him. They searched all their life for this?! Blu tilts his head, confused.

After a moment, magic teleported them to their Jeep and fixed their injuries. As angry as Shadow was, he got in the Jeep and sped home with Blu.... And the book.

But what they don't know, is that the book gives greater meaning in life.


	3. Birth of Gods

When Blu and Shadow reached their simple home, Shadow locked himself into his office and didn't exit. Blu sat on the couch, fascinated by the wounds being healed by magic.

It's been hours, if not days since Shadow has entered the office. Blu was chilling on the couch, covered in a blanket and sitting up as he was watching Romantic Adventure shows. Blu enjoyed the shows more than the adventures he goes on, as much as he likes Shadow, he kinda doesn't enjoy his company.

On the other side, Shadow was sitting at his desk, looking at the old book with one page. He looked at some notebooks he's written in and published and thought of a character that was his favorite. Shadow took a pencil and began to draw something.  
After the image was finished, it was a box with a drawn model inside. A Fox model. Outside the box, Shadow began to write,  
[Name: Grave Foxx]  
[Age: 7[  
[Gender: male]  
[Bio: ]  
Sparks began to fly and swirl the book with black smoke. Lightning began to struck and thunder roared loudly. Shadow fell back from his chair, amazed by how much was going on. The book finished it's ritual and stopped, and returned to normal. Shadow got up and examine the book. The Bio for the fox was filled, but it wasn't in any language Shadow knew. He couldn't erase it either... But he noticed, another page was made. Shadow was greatly amazed.  
After a moment, Shadow stopped when he heard something on his bed moved, he quickly turned around to see, the fox he drew was laying under the covers on his bed. Shadow's jaw dropped in amazement. He gotten closer to inspect the fox. It was alive, nice orange fur, fluffy appearance, breathing and young. Shadow stuttered when he spoke it's name. "G-G-Grave?" Shadow whispered. The fox's eyes opened slowly as his red wine eye colour filled in slowly. Shadow smiled as the small fox looked at him, them both were stunned.

Shadow didn't know what to do, his wolfy tail sways behind him happily as the fox looked at him confused. "Who a-are you?" The young fox asked, "I'm your creator, Shadow Zabka. You must be, Grave Foxx?" Shadow replied. The fox nodded and looked at himself, pulling the blankets over him quickly, "I need clothes!" Shadow was quick to respond and he runs to his closet. Shadow pulled out dark blue jeans and a rock band type T-shirt. The fox wore what was given to him and stood up. The clothes were slightly bigger but they look like they fit perfectly. Grave smiles happily, his fluffy tail sways. "I must show Blu..." Shadow thought out loud, and Grave tilted his head as Shadow picked up the fox and took him to the living room.

Shadow stopped in front of the TV and showed Blu the small fox. "I made a creation come to life!" Shadow exclaimed. Blu stood up and said, "You stole a kid?!" But Grave corrected Blu by explaining something to him. Blu smiles and ask for his name. The fox say, "Grave Foxx" and they both became good friends. Blu sat Grave beside him on the couch and they watched the Romantic Series that Blu likes, together. Shadow went to the kitchen and made lunch and left the house, he had work and left the Bird and Fox bond together.  
Many hours passed by now and Shadow finally returned and said, "hey... You guys need to shower or get cleaned up for bed tonight, you guys are beginning to smell." Blu nodded and got up and Grave followed. Blu went to the bathroom and got the shower ready for himself. Grave didn't know what a shower was sadly and asked Blu if he could join. The big blue bird said sure and chirped happily as they undress and step into the shower. Blu took the shower head and got Grave completely wet, so now he can put soap into his fur. "I like the idea of the show." Grave said as he's being scrubbed by Blu. "Really? How is it?" Blu asked and Grave reply, "Interesting." Blu and Grave smile as Blu rinses Grave off and began to wash himself and both the Fox and bird began to chat about the show.  
After the shower and Dinner was served, Blu and Grave laid together on the couch, watching a movie, a blanket covered them and they wore making Blue silky PJs for bedtime and Blu hugs Grave during the movie. Shadow went to his bed, alone, getting sleep.

This change, effected Blu and Shadow oppositely. Blu was happy... Shadow grows jealous.


	4. The Mall of a Better Tomorrow

It's been some time. Ever since Grave was greeted to this word, Shadow wanted him out of it. Blu, on the other hand was totally into the little Fox. They had so much in common.

Shadow made breakfast and got dressed, it was a weekend so, Shadow didn't go to work. Instead, Shadow, Blu, and Grave went to the Mall. The Mall of a better Tomorrow. It was huge! This controlled the city's way of shopping. Anything can probably be bought here.

Shadow said that he'll be in the food court, when Blu and Grave went to get clothes. Blu girls out and takes Grave to a store-(Basically a Spencers or Hot Topic, kinda for adults)-And showed him around. After Blu wondered off to the other side, Grave was looking for something cool to wear. A dragon walked by and said, "Hi, I'm Ace and I'm the manger here, may I help you?" The young fox looked at him and smiled, "Hiya, I'm Grave Foxx and I was-" Ace cut him off. "Thee Grave Foxx?" Asked Ace. The fox nodded. "By the famous writer and explorer, Shadow Z?" Grave nodded again. Ace smiles. "You can have everything you want!" Ace said with a big smile as he russels the young fox's fur. "Whoa, really? Why?" Ask Grave. "You're Grave Foxx," Ace replied, "You are a living book character! You sound, look, and probably act like I expected you to." "How am I known by you?" Asked Grave, curious and also confused. "Shadow wrote and drew comics and books about you and the adventures you have!" Explained, the happy dragon. Grave smiled and his little tail sways, as Ace helps him get cool clothes that matches the art the Shadow drew in some comics.

Honestly, Grave looked like a good, well being citizen with awesome clothes. Grave was happy to get nice clothes for free but when Grave went to get Blu, Grave found a Spikey, black collar. He began to wear it and left the store with Blu.

Blu and Grave went to search for Shadow at the food court but, he wasn't there, and instead of leaving, they ate together. They spent quality time together, like they were family. It was touching to the heart.

After eating, they went to buy toys and games for Grave. Then they went to find Shadow. "Where could he be?" Blu asked himself. Blu took out his phone and tried to call Shadow. "Hello?" Shadow replied to the call quickly. Blu was startled to the speed of the response time, "Where are you?" Blu said kinda worried like. "I'm heading to the car, why?" Said Shadow. Blu smiled, slightly relieved that Shadow is basically found... "I'll meet you at the car."

Blu took Grave to the car and they went to the car. Once they went to the car, they saw a beautiful sunset. "We've been gone that long?" Grave asked, "yes we were." Blu replied, almost confused about, why the question was sudden. "That's not right, days are longer!" Exclaimed the tiny fox. "W-what do you mean?" Blu asked, worried about Grave raising his voice. Shadow whispered into the big blue bird's ear... Blu finally understood that, Grave wasn't from where they were.

They all got into the car and Grave pulled out a comic of his first adventure and it seemed real.

Grave wondered through the comic, it was almost like Grave lived this, and he did. He remembers, longer days, hard work, lots of friends, villages and, land that you can explore for kilometers.

Grave somehow woke up next to Blu on the couch. He must've fallen asleep... He got up and walks around, he checked all of the rooms in the small house and came up to a window. He moved the curtains and looked up at the night sky, filled with beautiful stars. He began naming them, the names were taken by the characters of Shadow's books and comic characters. It felt great to say those names... Then Blu woke up, and looked over at Grave... 

"You okay, Grave?" Asked Blu. "I'm just... Praying that I will soon grow up to be a hero." Grave said, he meant it but he also lied about it... Grave walked back to Blu and laid next to him. The fox and bird slept peacefully, dreaming together, falling for each other, wondering about the future...


	5. Can You Live On Your Own?

It was early in the morning, Shadow was sitting at his desk, thinking about Grave. He thought how Grave took Blu's attention. He looked at a unfinished comic book. It read, "Grave's Tragic History." Shadow knew that this could be dangerous but... He took a pencil and grabbed the magic notebook and opened it to Grave's page.  
Grave's Bio was already made by the book, the book knew Grave more than Shadow himself. The bio was in a language that no one can possibly understand, it wasn't familiar once so ever... Shadow puts the tip of the pencil onto the beginning of the bio, the words moved out of his way for him to write and, he began to write... But with a grin on his face.

Hours later, the big wolf got up and went to the kitchen. He also noticed that Grave was hiding in a corner, hugging his legs and crying hardly, as Blu was scared and wanted to get close to the Fox to help him, but Shadow smiles and went to brew coffee and make himself something to eat...  
Grave Foxx was never the same again...

Later, Blu tried to speak with Grave about why he's afraid of everything but he won't budge. Blu therefore, became distressed. Shadow didn't want that, but he went to work anyway.  
Grave was silent, Blu was silent, the TV was silent. Everything was still. Why would Shadow do this? What did he write? What did it really do? ...Tragic... History? What happened to Grave? That's more important. Blu became upset and went to the office of Shadow's basically library. Blu was amazed because he doesn't go in Shadow's room at all before.

Blu went to the desk and noticed that the comic was open... Unfinished, but open. Blu swiped it and brung it to the disturbed Fox. Grave looked up, noticed that Blu isn't going to hurt him... And Blu offered him the comic.

Grave looked at the cover. "Tragic History" He read, aloud. Blu sat down to listen. Grave turned the page and continued. "There was a fox, age 7. (Warning, this will get dark. But there's meaning to it.) Grave Foxx was the name. He had a family of two big sisters, a mom, and a father. The father went to a business trip and..." Grave paused, cutting to a flashback.

[Winter, Red River Russia. Soviet age. The Forest of Red River, 8:57pm.]  
:In the woods, was a house, man made by the father. He left to go to a business trip and never had returned since. Grave was helping with dinner with his mother. They loved late dinners, as the big sisters rushed down stairs to take there seats. Everyone was happy... But there was a knock on the door. The mother got protective over the sound of the knock. She told the kids to take cover, as she approaches the door. Grave hid under the dinner table, and the sisters went upstairs. The mother opened the door and looked up to see, two wolves in black suits, wearing shades. The mother was terrified. "W-we need more time..." She said, but the wolves pushed her aside and search the house. They break everything as more wolves entered, trashing the place. They flipped the table and took Grave by the arm and rushed him out of the house, setting him facing the house, in his knees. They locked the house and, (I warned you.) Set the house on fire, with the family inside. The wolves forced Grave to watch. Grave wasn't named either, the wolves named him after slipping a collar on him and through him into the city, into a alleyway. Grave was petrified. Grave was told that he was a 'pet' to everyone and anyone can claim him, and the wolves left him there... After that night, it wasn't pretty. He was a toy, a slave. Grave felt everything. Truely, a tragic history.:

The comic was already ended, but Grave filled the blanks. Blu had his jaw dropped as he looked at the fox. Grave threw the comic and ran into Blu's arms and hugged him. Blu didn't know what to do, except... Shadow. Grave was happy but Shadow wasn't, but when Grave got upset, Shadow didn't help and left him with a smile. Shadow was the wolf in the story, he knew... He knew it all. But why would he do this to a kid? Blu looks at Grave and says, "We need to pack up." Grave didn't understand but, he was set on the couch, gently. Blu rushed to every room, packing up everything that seemed useful. When Blu came to Shadow's room, he took all the books and comics, including the magic notebook without knowing. Blu told Grave to get a snack as he picked up the thrown down comic. The fox nodded and went to the kitchen looking for something to have as a snack. After eating was packed up, Blu picked up Grave and went outside to the garage to open it. As it opens, it revealed the Jeep. Blu set Grave on the passenger side and put the packed stuff in storage spots. Blu grabbed the keys and put them in the ignition. He turned it quickly and backed out of there quickly, driving off to nowhere.

Hours... Hours... Hours, pass.. pass... And pass. Grave felt terrible and Blu was basically sobbing and driving at the same time. The big blue bird looks over to the Fox. Worried, wanting to protect him, knowing that there was something wrong the Shadow. From Blu's memory, Shadow took pills of some sort, but Blu never understood why. Night fell as Blu stopped at a motel. Grave was sleeping but Blu got a room and looked across the street, there was a fast food place. Blu smiled and looked at Grave. The bird took Grave to the fast food place, slowly and carefully waking him up. He entered the place and sat the fox in a booth. The bird then went to the counter and ordered. After a minute, he sat next to Grave with a smile. Grave didn't understand until the cashier came to the booth with vanilla ice cream cones. Blu takes them and hands one the the shy fox. "It's ice cream" the bird whispered, telling him to try it. Grave took a lick, and then... Smiled. Grave gave Blu a hug and they ate together. Blu takes a photo and smiles.

After so, they returned to the motel and slept. But Blu was concerned about Grave. He doesn't know how to keep him safe... He doesn't know if he's safe. But Blu realized that the dragon from the mall knew him, ... what if other people know him...

What would happen if someone found them...


	6. Hard To Bite

[City: Realm 411. Time: 7:00am. Winter... Time has broken. It should be November and December by now... But in this world, There aren't real months... Just seasons. Time goes by too fast and no one knows what to do except, let it go. Blu Jaay and Grave Foxx has entered a different prospective. They are going to see if they can run away from the wolf who started something, something that caused a big change.]

Blu wakes up from a nightmare, yelling and panting, slowly coming to reality. He looked around, looking for Grave. The tiny fox was playing with a box and his doll that Ace gave him. "Cute" Blu thought to himself. After taking a breather from the nightmare, Blu got up and went to the bathroom. Blu looks into the mirror and realized something odd. He looked feminine. He observed himself closely with the thought of being a freak, then... He thought he was cute too. Other than so, Blu was undressing and poked his big, blue, bird head out of the bathroom and asked Grave, "Wanna join me in the shower?" Grave's fluffy tail sways as he smiled at Blu, "Sure" he replied, getting up and went to the bathroom. Grave undressed and both the bird and fox went into the shower. During the daily cleaning, Blu asked, "How are you feeling today, Grave?" The tiny fox looked up to him and said, "I'm better, and I feel energetic! Quite fascinating how much stories there are about me." Blu nodded and looked down to the fox, scrubbing soap in his fur, and said, "A lot, of stories." They smiled as the scene fill up with steam.

After the shower, Blu slipped himself into tight clothing and gave Grave big clothing. Two sizes oversized to be precise. It fit Grave adorably and Blu picked him up and hugged him tightly, kissing Grave's forehead and holding him in his arms. Grave didn't want to let go so he nuzzles and snuggles into Blu's feathery chest and got conformable as Blu packed up and got ready for a drive in the Jeep. "We will have a better life, Grave. I will provide you a home and family." Blu said, nuzzling the fox, tiredly. Grave gives a smile and looked up into Blu's eyes and said, "You are my Family, Blu. You're the one who is going to take care of me and... Provide everything." Blu smiled and pet Grave's fluffy head. Blu sat Grave in the passenger seat and then Blu got buckled and ready to go. After revving the Jeep, they get fast food for breakfast and went to the road again, for another long drive.

As Blu was focusing on the road and radio, Grave was digging in the bags and cases for more books, and instead, found the Old, Magical, Notebook. Grave's eyes sparkle in amazement, he knows this book. "The book of Gods and Life" he said to himself, catching Blu's attention. "What you got there?" Blu asked, curious. Grave looks at Blu, "This very book, is the book of Life! It can create life and holds power to everything. This is a dangerous book. If anything destroys the book, life could end..." Blu looks at Grave, worried, "Why do you have it the-" Blu ends up crashing into a large vehicle, that purposely drove into the front of the Jeep...

Seconds later, Grave wakes up. It's dark and then he removed what appears to be a blanket that covered him. Grave was nude and was on the bed of Shadow's. Shadow turned around from his desk and noticed the fox. "Grave?" Shadow ask, confused. "Where am I?" Grave asked, holding his tail between his legs. Shadow gave him the same clothes from the first time they met, and said, "you're in my house. Um... I'm Shad-" Grave cuts him off as he's getting dressed. "You're Shadow, I know. Where's Blu?" Shadow seemed shocked and pointed at his door. Grave ran out of the room and looked into the living room. Blu was sitting on the couch and was watching the favorite romantic drama show he liked. Grave tackled Blu with a big hug and Blu got scared and squawked. "Oh my God, Blu, you're okay!" Grave yelled happily. "What are you talking about? Who are you little guy, and how do you know me?" Blu asked, nervous about the odd way of meeting Grave. "Y-you don't remember?" Grave said, hurt. Blu shook his head. Grave sat down on the couch, heart broken, doesn't know what to do. Shadow came in and Blu got up to hug him. "Who is this kiddo, Shadow?" Blu whispered. "That's Grave, he's a book character of mine. I created him, but he knows us already. It's like he's from the future..." Shadow said to Blu, Blu looked over to Grave. "Well... He's going to be apart of us. Like... A family." Grave looks at them, "but we are a family... You said it yourself, before..." Grave remembered the crash. "Before the crash..." Grave said, shocked. Blu got scared and noticed that Grave was going to cry, so Blu went to hug him tightly. "I'm sorry, Grave. I don't know what is happening..." Blu said to the fox.

Grave puts a paw on Blu's feathery cheek and shared the memories. Blu's eye's widen as Blu became his self again, somehow. "Oh my God! Grave!" The Blue bird shouted, bursting to tears, hugging tightly. Grave didn't know what he did but, Blu is back. Shadow didn't understand anything and asked, "Who's hungry?" Blu turned to Shadow and stared at him. Blu knows what happened to Grave because Grave brought the original Blu back. Shadow was nervous and didn't know what was going to happen but, all Blu did was say, "What did you do?" Shadow is surprised and looked at them, confused. The wolf tilted his head, and gave a awkward smile, he clearly doesn't know anything about this. This is another universe, Grave finally understood that. Grave ran into Shadow's room and got the old Notebook. "This!" Yelled Grave, showing the book, marching to Shadow. Shadow shrugged. Nothing made sense to anyone. It all happened too fast to process. But, instead of questioning Shadow, Blu had the idea of getting Grave and find Ace. No one knows what happened though.

After Blu and Grave left, Shadow went to a nearby shelf and threw all of his books to the ground and then found a radio from behind the books and turned it on. Shadow said, "On the run again. Enter phase two." And the radio replied, "Thanks for remembering."

Blu and Grave somehow found Ace, honestly, Ace found them by coincidence and took them to his house.

Ace was wondering, "Why are you guys trying to run away?" And Blu looked around for the comic book, clearly, Grave handed it to Ace and he was in shock. "Hmm... Well... What's that notebook you got there, G?" Ace asked.

Grave held the magic notebook tightly. "Blu and I had to reset our lives. Someone killed us and it's like time traveling but, with consequences." Grave said. Blu nodded to agree. Ace had a idea, but a radio went off in the distance, "Enter Phase two." Everyone got up and Ace grabbed a switchblade to protect the bird and tiny fox.

The hallway was pitch black and Grave can hear whispers. Ace went to approach the hallway. Orange, Flaming, semi circle eyes lit up and a fox jumped out of the hallway and by attacked Ace. Blu and Grave held each other as they were covered in fear. Ace kicked the fox back and he slammed against the wall and fell to the floor. He quickly looked up and he threw his arm towards Ace, and Ace flew back. The fox stood up and looked at Grave. "You." He said. Grave was terrified, he didn't know the guy. The evil fox approaches as Blu gets in front of Grave and says, "Who are you?"

The fox says, "I'm Grave Foxx, but people call me #50. I'm the prime minister of Realm 411" and he looked into Blu's eyes. Blu was in shock, "but the fox in your arms is #1, and I'm here to destroy him." #50 went to grab for the tiny fox but Ace came from behind and tried to strangle the older fox. Blu picked up Grave but Grave said "no!" And threw himself to #50 and decided to help fight. Ace dropped his switchblade and Grave took it and drove it into the old fox's heart. #50 faded from existence with some nightmare fog sorrounding him and #50 was gone.

Ace, Grave, and Blu were stunned. Tired, and scared. They didn't know how to respond.


	7. New Dawn

The Bird, Dragon, and little Fox, has just slain a beast of some sort. The Prime Minister. It was odd, and it made Grave think of very heavy thoughts, it seemed to quite literally hold him down... Though, Ace decided to pull Blu and Grave into a big hug, just to make things better, or at least easier to think about what just happened...

"Who really was #50?" Grave thought to himself, "Was he really me? Why did he was to kill me?" So many questions grew, increasing his anxiety and heart rate, making it hard to focus on reality. But, if he wants to think reality, he must think back to the book- or at least the comics. But there was no answer for right now... And Shadow is still on the loose, and there could be more 'numbers' out there, probably searching.

BANG! Something had blew up outside, and sounds of something big falling over. Ace got defensive and hugged everyone tighter, but Grave manage to slip out of the hug and look out a near by window. The world has changed, almost instantly... Something else was going on, large screens displayed the Prime Minister. It was a public announcement for something, and 'Shadow Soldiers' were marching fast and searching houses for something, destroying anything to in their path.

Grave backed up from the window and yelled, "We gotta g-go Blu!" Blu was nervous, "What's happening out there?" Blu asked. "S-Soldiers!" "Oh dear!" Blu said, looking up to Ace. Ace got up and said, "Let me take you to somewhere safer..." Grave looked at Ace and Blu. "Where is safer?" "Far from here." Ace replied and took Blu by the hand, and Grave was ready to go. After a moment, the went to the garage and got into a truck.

Ace revs up the truck and they heard soldiers bust into the living room and Grave was nervous and tried hiding under the seats. Blu taps Ace multiple times, warning him to hurry. Ace got the truck to start and drove out of his garage quickly. Ace was sad to back through the garage door, but didn't care about it due to soldiers firing at his truck... That scared him and he drove out of there faster. The roads were cracking and splitting as Ace was trying to maintain the truck's stability on the path to safety, but one we he the highways and spaghetti noodles of roads, the soldiers blew up the base of the highway- causing them to fall, but Ace kept driving steadily. It feels like he's done this before... But he continues to drive as Grave decided to pull out the magic notebook and began to write/draw rapidly.

Somehow, Ace was calmly driving through a field of wheat. His truck breaks down and everyone exits the vehicle. "What just happened?" Ace said, confused, "Where are we?" Grave replied with, "I took us to safety. There should be a hatch around here..." And everyone paused and looked around. "This doesn't make sense..." Ace said. "My life is not meant to make sense... Remember? The comics?" Grave explained, with sadness to his tiny voice. Ace paused and nodded to himself. Blu pulled Grave into a hug and picked him up to carry him. 

They Bird, Dragon, and Fox were searching the field for a hatch. Ace had fell over, and found it. There... Was a new dawn... They open the hatch and go down to the "safe place," only to find a destroyed lab...

To be continued...


End file.
